A conventional chair has a seat cushion and a back cushion. A loveseat has two seat cushions and two back cushions. A couch has three seat cushions and three back cushions. There is a need for furniture of that type wherein the cushions are adapted to be removed, turned over and replaced while being latched to the furniture frame in a manner so that only authorized persons may remove the cushions. The present invention is directed to a solution of that need.